


SSB: TAS episode 41: Don't Trust 'Im Bruice

by JacobLobo805, Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [41]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Coco (2017), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bank, Crime, Family Reunions, Gen, Kidnapping, a bit of violence, robbers, sorry if this took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobLobo805/pseuds/JacobLobo805, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Bruce, Kirby, and Pichu go to visit Bruce's grandparents. And then something weird happens...
Relationships: pichu & Kirby
Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420129





	SSB: TAS episode 41: Don't Trust 'Im Bruice

"Centellea centellea, pequeña estrella Cómo me pregunto qué eres. Por encima del mundo tan arriba. Como un diamante en el cielo. Brilla brilla pequeña estrella. Cómo me pregunto lo que eres. Cuando se va el sol abrasador. Cuando no brilla nada. Entonces muestras tu pequeña luz. Centelleo, centelleo, toda la noche centelleo, centelleo, pequeña estrella. Cómo me pregunto lo que eres. (Twinkle, twinkle, little star How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high. Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle little star. How I wonder what you are. When the blazing sun is gone. When he nothing shines upon. Then you show your little light. Twinkle, twinkle, all the night Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are)." Cruz sang as he covered Pichu in his bed.

"I'm too old for that song Cruz," Pichu whined a bit. "I want you to sing me a *grown* up song."

"Oh Pichu, I can't do that," Cruz said.

"Why?" Pichu asked.

"Because of your Guardian-parents, they told me not to do anything inapropiadamente (inappropriate) to you," Cruz explained. "So good night and don't let the monsters bite." Just as Cruz was about to turn off the lights, Pichu called out for him. The skeleton rolled his eyes, fixed a smile on his face, and turned to face the baby mouse. "Yes? My Amigo?"

"What was life in the 1920s?" Pichu asked.

This was hard for Ernesto. When he thinks of the 1920s, he always thinks of murdering his best friend by accident by poisoning him. And when Héctor found out Cruz murder him, he told his family that Cruz murders him. Cruz had no choice but to pack up and move into Smash Bros. "Um… It was a… Great *time*!" Cruz lied. "Now can I go to bed."

"Yes," Pichu answered in a cute voice.

Cruz smiled as he left the room and shut the door closed.

Pichu sighed in relief as he got off the bed and played with his toys. He really hates being the only Smasher that does not go on dangerous missions. He wanted to go so badly. But nope! As soon as he got out his toy train, he heard some stuff on the rooftop. He didn’t know so he sneakily snuck out of his room as he climbed up the rooftop stairs and opened the rooftop door to find Kirby talking to Batman. He held his breath as he listened.

“Batman..” Kirby yawned. “Why did you call me at like 11 o'clock?”

“Because I need you for a mission,” Batman says as he gets out a newspaper that reads, ‘Two criminals stole gems from the Gotham museum!’. “So I need you to come with me.”

“But where are the others?” Kirby asked.

“Well… Let’s just say that some crazy stuff happened at the Bat Cave.”

FLASHBACK 

“Alright, guys!” Batman says as he enters the Bat Cave. “Who’s ready for criminal hunting--” His sentence was cut off when a chair was almost thrown at his face. He turns in shock to find Two-Face beating up The Joker; for the 400th time.

“I should get Kirby instead,” Batman says to himself before he disappeared to get Kirby.

FLASHBACK ENDED

“Oh, Two-Face…” Kirby sighed. “Well, since they are busy, sure. I will come.” Kirby smiled.

“Can I come too!” A little voice says. “Please,” Pichu begged.

Kirby and Batman looked at Pichu in shock. “Pichu! Should you be in bed?”

“Well, I didn’t want to sleep and I wanted to come on this mission. So please can I come? I won’t destroy anything.” Pichu begged.

Kirby and Batman looked at each other. Pichu is WAY too young to go on any kind of mission. But, they didn’t want to make him cry. So, Batman says, “Alright Pichu. Get into the BatJet.” Kirby and Pichu walk to the Jet Plane as they buckle their seatbelts as Batman hops into the driver seat. “Pichu.” Batman turns to look at Pichu. “I am asking this one last time: are you sure you want to come?”

“Yes, Mr. Batman.” Pichu smiled.

Batman and Kirby cringed at the comment. “Alright then. Let’s get going.” Batman says as he starts up the jet plane and it flies through the sky.

A few minutes later, They arrived at a house that looks like a farm. “Um? Batman?” Kirby asked. “Are we supposed to be at the museum?”

“Well, I did promise my grandparents that I visit them,” Batman says as he got out his 

Kirby and Pichu looked at each other. “You have grandparents?” Kirby asked.

“Yeah?” Bruce says.

“So that’s why you are not wearing your suit,” Pichu says with a smile.

“And I need you two to act like my children,” Bruce says as they all got out of the jet plane.

“What?! For what!?” Kirby says.

“Well, my grandparents told me that they think that I have kids,” Bruce says as he walks up to the door.

“Aren’t Dick and Tim you’re sons?” Pichu asked.

“Well they are, but they are dealing with ‘someone’ else,” Bruce says.

“But Batman. You forgot Jas--” Kirby’s sentence was cut off when Bruce tells him.

“Don’t ‘say’ his ‘name’!” And Kirby went silent. Kirby and Pichu stand beside Bruce as he rang the doorbell. Then the door swung open. “Hi, gran--” Bruce’s sentence was cut off when a foot kicked Kirby in the nuts.

“Ow,” Pichu says as he squinted his eyes.

Kirby covered his kicked nuts as he shut his eyes. “Fuck…”

Bruce’s eyes looked shocked as he looked at the person who kicked Kirby. “Brucy boi!” An old woman says as he hugs him tight. Bruce hugs back.

“Hi, grandma!” Bruce says. He lets go as he looks behind her. “Uh? Where’s grandpa?”

“He’s cleaning the chicken coop sweetie.” His grandma smiled. Then she looked at Pichu and Kirby. “Are these your kids?”

“Hi!” Pichu says with a smile.

Bruce’s grandma looked at the two. Then back at Bruce. “Really? These creatures are your children?”

“Well, it’s hard to explain,” Bruce says. But just as he was about to say, his grandma interrupted him.

“Never mind that! C'mon in!” His grandma says as she pulls him inside the farmhouse. Kirby and Pichu looked at each other as they walked into the house. When Kirby closed the door, the first thing he did was coughing; the farm smells so bad that some pig could die in here. As for the texture; it’s awful looking, of course, it looks awful, the couch is filled with bugs, the kitchen looks like a jungle, and the living room looks like a black mess. “So young boys, would you like to eat anything?” Bruce’s grandma says.

Bruce looked around, “Uh no thanks. I ate before I arrived here.”

“Oh. And how about your kids?”

Bruce looked at the two. They were shaking their heads no. "Oh…" Bruce's grandma sighs. "Well, it's fine. How about I take you guys to grandpa?"

"Sounds good to me!" Pichu says as he follows her. 

Bruce looked at Kirby."Aren't you coming?"

"I got to use the bathroom," Kirby says as he ran up the stairs. Bruce sighs as he follows his grandma.

Kirby was running up the stairs at Sonic speed. He lied to Bruce that he was going to use the bathroom; the reason for this is that he was having a weird feeling about the farmhouse. When he reached the second floor, he walked down the hall to check if anything was weird, then he heard a creak from one of the doors. He took out his Warp Star and tiptoed to the door. He was having a scared feeling in his stomach, but he didn’t want to look like a wussy, so he kicked the door open with his foot as he looked around; it’s the bedroom, and it looks like shit. Kirby coughed because it smells so bad. He walked into the room and looked around to see anything, but after a few seconds; nothing happened. Kirby shrugged it off, he was about to leave when someone says.

“Hello, Pink Boy.” 

Kirby screams as he turns around to find a light purple Puffball with blue and purple hair with a mop in her hands. Kirby never, in his life, seen a Puffball with hair before (he has heard about Puffballs with hair before, but never met one in his life; they say that Puffballs with hair are very, very rare). Kirby tried to talk but couldn’t think of a word.

On the other hand, the purple Puffball is grateful to see another Puffball (even though she has a blank expression on her face). She hasn’t smiled in years. “Um? Pink Boy? Are you ok?” She asked.

“Oh, I’m fine. It’s just that I never saw a Puffball with hair before!” Kirby says as he lifts out his hand. “The name is Kirby Star Knight. What’s yours?”

The purple Puffball looks at the hand and shakes it. “My name is Sapphire. Sapphire Sokolov. I’m from Estonia.”

Kirby was shocked; according to WHO (World Health Organization), the birth rate for Puffballs in Estonia is 0.1. No one knows the reason for this, so Kirby is surprised to meet a Puffball from Estonia. “I’m from Russia,” Kirby says. “So, you live here?”

“To be honest, yeah. I live here.” Sapphire says as she mops the floor side to side. Kirby notices that she looks very dirty; like she hasn't taken a bath for years.

“Are you ok? You looked sad.” Kirby says.  
Sapphire looked at Kirby. “I’m not ok…”

“What’s wrong?” Kirby asked.

“I just hate living here. Ever since I arrived in this place, I felt like this is a jail. I wanted to see the world but the owners of the farmhouse told me that the outside world is a dangerous place for me. But I don’t trust them; all I want is to see the outside world..” Sapphire says sadly as he continues to mop the floor side to side.

“Then how did you end up here?” Kirby asked.

“I-I don’t remember…” Sapphire says.

“Oh. I--” Kirby was about to say something when Pichu called out to him. “I should go now. It was nice talking to you. Maybe we’ll meet each other someday.”

This made Sapphire smile a bit.

Kirby walked to the exit as he waved bye.

…  
…

"And then I was like, 'Little Johnny, stop being a little pussy cunt and build yourself a shed and put your things in there'," Bruce's grandfather says as he picked up some eggs from the chicken coop.

Kirby arrived at the scene and saw that Pichu and Bruce were looking at Bruce’s grandfather picking up eggs.

“Uh. That’s nice grandpa...” Bruce says as he looks at Kirby. “Anyway, my other ‘kid’ Kirby is here.”

Bruce’s Grandfather looked at Kirby. “Puffballs…” he whispered angrily to himself as he continued to pick up the eggs. “Bruce. Why do you have a ‘Puffball’ as a kid?”

“Because I fucked a Puffball…” Bruce lied.

His grandfather turned to face him. “Bruce. Next time when you had a one night stand, it better not be a Puffball!”

“Jeez. That is very mean…” Pichu says as he looks at Kirby. “You ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I always get named-called every fucking time when I was back at school.” Kirby sighed. Then he saw Sapphire cleaning the rooftop with a small napkin. Kirby waved at her as she waved back.

“Who's she?” Pichu asked.

“That’s Sapphire; my new friend!” Kirby smiled.

“She’s beautiful!” Pichu says with a smile.

“I know,” Kirby said with a smile.

“Ah. she’s forgettable and ugly.” Bruce’s grandfather says as he handed over the eggs to his wife. “Don’t even think about talking to her.”

Kirby looked at Bruce’s grandfather in shock. “Why would you say that?” Kirby asked.

“Because look at that thing!” He pointed at Sapphire, who is taking a rest. “HEY YOU!” he yelled. Sapphire looked where the yelling was at. “GET BACK TO WORK OR ELSE I’LL PUT SOAP IN YOUR MOUTH LIE LAST TIME!!”

“HEY, I WAS RESTING!” Sapphire yelled back.

“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT! GET BACK TO WORK NOW!” He yelled; his yelling was so loud that it made the chickens go crazy. Sapphire muttered to herself as he went back to work.

“Jeez,” Pichu says as he uncovered his ears (he was covering them while the grandfather was yelling). “Does he act like that Bruce?” Pichu looks to his right to find Bruce with his grandma. “Kirby. Do you think something is fishy?”

“Well, the only thing I find fishy is chickens riding tanks,” Kirby says while pointing at a chicken riding a tank.

“Not that. Like the grandparents. Do you think something is off about his ‘grandparents’?” Pichu says.

“Yeah…” Kirby says. “But I don’t see anything wrong.”

“We just have to wait and see…” Pichu says. Then he sees a cow. “Oh, cow!” Pichu says as he chases after the cow.

…  
... 

After an hour or so, it is time to say goodbye. “Well, it was nice to see you two after years.” Bruce smiled.

“It's sad to see you leave dear..” His grandmother says as she breaks into tears.

“See you later, Bruce.” His grandfather says as he hugs him. He lets go as Bruce walks to the door with Kirby and Pichu. “Bye Bruice!” His grandfather called out.

Bruce waved as Kirby and Pichu got into the jet plane. And in a quick sec, Bruce was wearing his Batman suit. Kirby put on the mask that Bruce gave him. And Pichu just found a random ski mask and put it on. “Yay!” He said as Batman got into the jet plane.

“So, where is the museum at?” Kirby asked as he got out his sword.

“Downtown,” Batman says as the jet plane lifted up from the ground as it sped off. 

“Yay! My first time going on a mission!” Pichu says happily as he plays with a random knife he found, luckily, Kirby took it away from him.

“Don’t play with knives! It can cut you!” Kirby says as he puts it away.

“But how am I supposed to defend myself!?” Pichu asked.

“You can use your moves since you are a Pokemon,” Kirby says.

“But it drains out my health! And I might get injured!” Pichu says.

“Fine.” Kirby sighed. He took out a bat (he stole it from Ness to bash some flies that were in the mansion) as he gave it to Pichu.

“Yay!” Pichu said happily.

After 15 minutes into the ride, they landed on the rooftop as they got out. “Alright. Here is the plan.” Batman says. “I go to the main room while Kirby goes to the Gem Room where the gems were stolen”

“Got it, sir!” Kirby and Pichu say as Batman breaks the window with his foot as he goes inside the museum. Kirby and Pichu follow along as he slips inside the museum. Batman landed on the ground on his feet as Kirby and Pichu landed on the bones to a dinosaur; luckily it didn’t break into pieces. They ran to the Gem Room as Batman hid behind a statue of a famous person.

Things were going slow when they heard someone opening the door, Batman looked who it was and found two robbers. The robbers who robbed the gems! “Oh, those cops won’t find who stole the gems!” The female robber says as she takes out a knife.

“Yeah….” The male one says. “Let’s look around and find those gems, I know that they put them somewhere!” The two split up as they searched everywhere for the gems; the male one stayed in the room that Batman was in while the female one went to the gem room where Kirby and Pichu are.

The male one was looking at the necklaces as he took out his knife and made a circle on the glass as he carefully took the glass he just circle and placed it on the floor. He took the necklace and put all of them in the black bag he was carrying. Then Batman quickly appeared behind him while getting ready to knock out the robber. The male robber turned around and the last thing he remembered was darkness. Batman punches the male robber in the face as blood gushes out of his mouth, the robber falls to the floor as Batman puts back all the necklaces and carries the male robber to somewhere the cops should find.

The female robber is looking around the room for the gems. She quietly walked down the room to find them; so far, they are not in sight. She was starting to be mad.

Meanwhile, Kirby and Pichu were hiding behind a pile of bags full of rocks. “Yay! I am so excited about my first mission! With just you and Batman!” Pichu cheered.

“Quiet!” Kirby covered his tiny mouth as the female robber passed them. “You could cause her to find us!” Kirby took out his sword. “Now, be *very* quiet!” Kirby took Pichu by the hand and tiptoed behind the robber.

The female robber was looking for the gems until she was struck behind by the head. “Well, that’s done--”

“Let’s look behind the mask!” Pichu says as he removes the female robber’s mask to discover it was Bruce’s grandma. Kirby and Pichu looked surprised as they hide the body behind a closet so Bruce didn't know. Speaking of Bruce, he arrived inside the Gem room to find Kirby and Pichu standing there. “Hi!” Picu says with a smile.

“Kirby, Pichu. Where did the other robber go?” He asked.

“Sadly, she ran off.” Pichu lied. Kirby looked at Pichu with a ‘why did you lie to him’ face.

Bruce sighs as they hear sirens, Bruce picks Kirby and Pichu as they escape through the window as they hide behind a wall as the cops arrest the male one without removing the mask. Kirby, sighing relieved that Pichu didn’t get injured, said to Bruce, “Well, I and Pichu should get going now.” Pich nodded as Kirby and Pichu walked away while holding each other’s hand.

…  
…

After some time walking, Kirby and Pichu were resting on a bench while looking at the moon. Kirby looked at Pichu, who was resting his head on Kirby’s head. Kirby was about to speak when Kirby was knocked out by an unknown object. Pichu tried to help but was kidnapped by an unknown person. He screamed as he called out for Kirby, who was dumped into a nearby trash bin. Pichu was taken away as he screamed for help.

To be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it took 2 months since the last episode, my sister got the virus and I had to stay away from her. But now she is all better.


End file.
